


Blame it on Instinct 本性使然

by Ludwig



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Superman/Omega!Batman, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig/pseuds/Ludwig
Summary: 超级英雄从不趁人之危。





	Blame it on Instinct 本性使然

你知道的，超人和蝙蝠侠总是意见相左。先是“我不同意你的提案”，再是一番唇枪舌战，接着是翻旧账式的对彼此行事方式的批判一番，然后——就该是神奇女侠和绿灯侠的任务了。

 

“冷静点，你们两个都是。”戴安娜不得不曲起膝盖降低重心，才拉住她的真言套索，被捆住的超人一脸愤愤不平。而困在绿色能量仓鼠球里的蝙蝠侠倒是显得很冷静。

 

如果他没有说，没有极其讽刺和不屑地冷笑一声，

 

“Try me.”

 

 

 

这就是为什么今天夜里超人落在哥谭的腐朽与不堪里。他必须和这位针锋相对的同事好好谈谈，这以后再说什么互不干涉吧。

 

超人和蝙蝠侠相处不来，原因很好理解。两个理念不同，行事风格相悖，性格又都强硬的人能成为好朋友才是见了鬼。这无关什么Alpha的领地本能，超人和联盟其他Alpha都相处融洽，哪怕其中哪一个没有控制好自己的信息素，彼此也都是耸耸肩表示理解。蝙蝠侠反倒是很少释放信息素，他把自己裹得严丝合缝，好像与外界有一点联系会杀了他一样——这也可以算是卡尔不喜欢他的一点原因，蝙蝠侠比他更不像人类多了，却还觉得超人是那个居心叵测的外星人——但他却能轻易点燃外界眼里的好好先生超人的怒火，也许这也是一种超能力。“原谅我说话不太客气，但是你们俩像是十九世纪为一个Omega决斗的Alpha一样。”绿灯侠说。

 

此时，超人却发觉空气中的异样了。陌生的Alpha气息协迫着一丝甜腻柔和的馥郁芳香，而这往往预示着令人不安的勾当在黑夜中延展。

 

“让开！”一副街头青年打扮的Alpha推搡另一个稍矮一点的男人，显然认为自己更占优势，而后者并不甘心，挥了挥拳头。靠在墙角的Omega看起来并不想说什么唤回这些满脑子都是性的Alpha的理智，似乎默认了这一回归动物本能的配偶争夺戏码。

 

“够了，”受高速撞击的碎石块崩裂在他脚边，超人甚至不需要释放信息素就有足够的威慑力。他就是力量本身。

 

还没被欲望彻底冲昏头脑的Alpha们吓了一跳，随即骂骂咧咧地逃跑了。超人转向阴影处的Omega，类似的情况时有发生，他需要调整自己的面部表情，尽力做出一个可信任的Alpha形象，才能让受害者不沉浸在应激障碍中拒绝帮助：“您还好吗？这位………蝙蝠侠？！”

 

蝙蝠侠是Omega。他倒是很轻易地可以接受这个事实——为什么不呢？Omega可以做法官，医生，宇航员，为什么不能做蝙蝠侠？这无疑是平权运动的又一个转折点。但问题在于，每次他和蝙蝠侠吵架都控制不了自己的信息素，按照当今的道德法律，这算流氓罪。

 

不管怎么说，他也不能对这个明显出了些状况的蝙蝠侠放之不管。但他现在可怎么也没法保持必要的愤怒了，超人又靠近了一步：“呃，蝙蝠侠？”

 

事实证明蝙蝠侠离昏厥或不省人事还差着氪星到火星的距离，他敏捷地一跃而起，但并没有掏出氪石或是他的随便什么神奇玩具攻击卡尔。

 

等超人反应过来，对方已经用力量惊人的腿缠紧了他的腰，而且，他很确信，在没有意识到的情况下自己向前走了几步把对方压在墙上。

 

“嗯……”蝙蝠侠动了动腰，“……你把其他Alpha赶走了？”他现在的声音不像是蝙蝠侠，像是在那基础上浸上酒精在火上烤，透露着烟尘和哥谭的雨水的气息。

 

“是啊，阻止了你被——”被强奸。蝙蝠侠会被强奸。他在心里默念了一遍。或者很多遍。羞耻而兴奋地发现自己为这种幻想起了反应。超级英雄不能趁人之危。他默念。

 

蝙蝠侠似乎根本没听见他的话：“那么是你赢了？”他用于掩饰唇色的白色唇膏已经被舔掉了，嫣红的舌尖挑逗性地扫过自己的上唇和超人名为理智的那根神经。超级英雄不能趁人之危。

 

克拉克深吸一口气，以前所有的纠葛只能暂且不谈，他尽力软化自己的语气，使自己的声音听起来正直又可信：“蝙蝠，我不是那些为此争斗的Alpha，我是来帮忙的。”

 

“你这就是在帮我，Alpha，”他向下沉了沉身体，摩擦着克拉克挺立的欲望，“…也是帮你自己一个小忙。”他在自己的声音里加了更多的蜂蜜与醇酒，甚至刻意地模拟高潮时的抽气与呻吟。

超级英雄不能趁人之危。

 

超人听见他低低地笑了，恍然意识到自己的手正隔着衣料揉捏着蝙蝠侠的屁股。  
超级英雄不能趁人之危。

 

克拉克感觉自己正被他牵着走一样——正如他一直以来的方案，丝毫不尊重其他人的想法，直到最后一刻才让他们知道——他刚来到哥谭的那股愤怒又重新回到他身上，在蝙蝠侠伸出舌尖舔他的嘴角时并着欲望一起被引燃，崩的一声在他的理智里炸成烟花。

 

“好吧，”超人任由自己的手伸进对方的紧身衣里，顺着臀缝滑向穴口，另一只手去拉自己的拉链，被束缚已久的性器打在蝙蝠侠的臀肉上，“既然你是这样的一个婊子，那我没道理不领取我的奖励。”  
超级英雄不能趁人之危。

 

在超人伸进三根手指时，人类满意地轻哼了一声，卷起自己上身的紧身衣，慢慢显露出小腹和挺立的乳尖，一直到那蝙蝠标志被遮住。

 

“乖孩子，”布鲁斯伸手揉了揉克拉克的头发，将自己的左胸向超人嘴边送，“帮妈咪吸一下，嗯？”

 

氪星人暗暗地骂了一句脏话，但是顺从的用舌头包裹住那颗肉粒，同时抽出了自己的手指，换上硬的发痛的性器。

 

“呃嗯……”布鲁斯满意地叹息着，配合地扭了扭腰，后穴紧紧地吸着超人的阴茎。他只捅进去三分之一，但他并不着急，相反，他乐得在此时僵持一会，看看蝙蝠侠欲求不满的样子。这个骚货还不知道一会要被干到什么地步。

 

胸部被吸吮、揉弄得一塌糊涂，护目镜下的蓝眼睛意乱情迷地看着他，湿漉漉地呼唤他。超人扣紧他的腰，说：“我先申明一句，蝙蝠侠，这可都是你自找的。”没等他回答，就狠狠得顶进去，阴囊啪啪地打在他的臀上，引得布鲁斯惊叫一声。

 

这有点太超过了，随着超人一次次进攻，布鲁斯的呻吟和抽噎愈发得放荡淫靡。被他自己主动卷起的紧身衣被超人的手指捅进嘴里，一边还搅动他的舌头。“你不想被全哥谭的人听见守卫他们的黑暗骑士是个怎样不堪的婊子吧，妈咪？”下身被越来越凶狠地操干，他开始有些干呕，超人这才放过他可怜的舌头。

 

“还是你喜欢这样？”超人感到一丝不一样的触感——他顶到了子宫口。天神般俊美的脸覆着闪亮的汗水和欲望的阴影。他正逐渐失控。  
“我今天上午就应该这么做，当着所有人的面把你压在联盟会议桌上操，让你这张自大的嘴除了呻吟和渴求什么都说不出来。”布鲁斯感到自己的意识在快乐地焚身起舞，卡尔在顶到子宫口的时候犹豫了一下，他本应该推拒他。但是本能，那让今天一切发生的本能，在他耳边吐着信子诱哄道：让他进来。

 

氪星人的精液灌进了他的子宫。

 

 

 

 

“布鲁斯，”极具魅力的女性Omega说，“你向我寻求抵抗本能的方法。”

 

“但是你的第二性别不是你的弱点，你的本能也不是。Alpha反倒更容易受控制，我们的控制。”

 

女人为他倒上一壶茶，琥珀色的茶水映出他的困惑。

 

“我知道你是正直的人，不会随便控制他人。但有时候你的本能可以救你。”

 

 

 

“但代价是你也将沉浸其中。”布鲁斯抱怨道，揉揉眼睛。快天亮时他在自己的车里醒来。为了保护面具不被摘掉的一系列机关都没被破坏，这说明那Alpha或多或少还是受了他的控制。

 

不，见了鬼的控制。他大腿和胸部上满是指痕，还能感受到腹部沉甸甸的精液。这一切可都不受他掌控。蝙蝠侠撕开紧急避孕药的包装，不用水吞了下去。

 

“家。”

 

至于那个Alpha，他总会查到是谁的。

 

END or TBC


End file.
